Le retour
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: Perona revient à la demeure de Mihawk, c'est alors qu'il est demandé pour une mission ...


Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux habits gothiques venait de revenir sur une île dont elle avait déjà vécue avant. Même si cela n'avait pas été long, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux bons moments qu'elle avait réussi à avoir ici. Elle regardait le ciel noir, et le château qui se dressait devant elle. Elle n'aimait pas marcher, elle préférait voler grâce à son fruit de démon en ayant bien évident toujours avec elle ses fantômes qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle n'aimait pas seulement ça, elle aimait aussi sa peluche, mais aussi un homme dont elle revenait voir après beaucoup de temps d'absence.

Oui, elle aimait quelqu'un même si elle essayait de se convaincre le contraire, elle ne le pouvait pas, l'évidence revenait toujours à elle et ça, c'était impossible à nier. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui et elle cherchait constamment sa compagnie. Elle avait pourtant essayé de s'en éloigner, mais hélas pour elle, plus elle s'en éloignait plus elle avait envie de revenir tellement que son cœur lui faisait mal d'être loin, et de ne plus pouvoir voir son visage qui ne faisait presque pas paraître d'émotions.

Elle avançait dans la grande allée en respirant l'air qui entourait ce lieu. Un vent se levait ce qui lui donna froid, elle recouvra alors son corps de la chaleur de ses bras et avança dans cette position jusqu'à la porte du château.

Quand elle fut arrivée devant, sa gorge se noua tant l'émotion était forte. Elle finit par toquer après être restée au moins une minute à la contempler. Elle avait toqué mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas, tant pis pour lui, elle entra sans se faire prier.

Elle était à l'intérieur mais ne vit personne, même la pièce était dans une obscurité des plus totale. D'un coup une lampe s'alluma : **  
**  
 **\- Tu pourrais attendre que je réponde avant que tu entres, Pérona,** dit un homme impassiblement assis sur un fauteuil.

Elle le regarda et le contempla, c'était un homme avec les cheveux noirs, les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon, à côté de lui se tenait une épée en forme de croix.

 **\- Mihawk !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, se jeter sur lui. Mais elle avait une conscience et ne concrétisa pas son projet. Au contraire elle croisa les bras tout en se rapprochant pour voir se qu'il lisait. Elle s'en doutait déjà, c'était le journal, d'une certaine manière elle le trouvait prévisible.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici ?** Demanda-t-il quand elle fut très proche.  
 **\- Euh ... Je passais dans les environs alors je suis venue.**

Elle bredouillait une excuse pas terrible, après tout elle venait ici juste pour le voir.

Il la regarda donc d'un air impassible, pourtant un sourire en coin passa sur son visage. C'est alors que l'escargophone sonna, ce qui fit sursauter la rose.

 **\- Oui ?** Demanda Mihawk en posant l'escargophone sur ses genoux.  
 **\- Juraquille Mihawk ?** Dit la personne à l'autre bout du fil.  
 **\- C'est ça,** répondit-il.  
 **\- C'est le QG de la marine, nous vous appelons pour vous demander votre aide.**

Sur ces mot Mihawk se raidit et finit par demander :

 **\- En quoi avez vous besoin de mon aide ?**  
 **\- Des prisonniers de l'île à côté de la votre se sont échappés, nous avons besoin de vous pour les neutraliser, ils sont dangereux.**  
 **\- Sont-ils des pirates ?** Demanda œil de faucon.  
 **\- Non ce sont des civils mais extrêmement forts, qui détruisent tout, notamment les populations civiles, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça, c'est pour cela que votre soutien est le bienvenu.**  
 **\- Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Il raccrocha et se leva pour aller chercher son engin qui lui sert de bateau.

 **\- Attends Mihawk, je viens aussi,** hurla Pérona juste derrière lui.  
 **\- Ils m'ont demandé pas toi ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

Il parlait sèchement.

 **\- Je viens quand même,** décida-t-elle.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, en plus ils sont extrêmement fort alors je ne veux pas que tu sois dans mes pattes, reste là !**

Il savait être autoritaire, il le prouvait à cet instant. Elle réfléchit cinq secondes et alla au bout de la pièce pour bouder, c'est vrai qu'il avait été un peu dur, mais finalement n'était-ce pas pour son bien ?

En la voyant allé au fond de la pièce, il ne se fit pas de soucis, elle n'allait pas le suivre, parfait ! Il pourrait régler cette affaire seul comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Oui, jamais il n'avait vraiment été proche d'une personne, cette fille était apparue dans sa vie et depuis le collait beaucoup. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et il préférait l'éloigner quand il le pouvait non pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas sa compagnie mais seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée par sa faute.

Il partit alors avec son petit navire une place qui prouvait encore une fois sa solitude. Avec cet engin il rejoignit vite le front où les marines se battaient tant qu'ils pouvaient avec ces prisonniers qui ne demandaient que de faire couler du sang. Ça désespéra Mihawk qui ne supportait pas ce genre de personne. Il commença alors à leur mettre une raclée. Il n'était pas le meilleur sabreur du monde pour rien.

Pendant ce temps la petite Pérona n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça par un faucon. Jamais elle ne l'écouterait, ce n'était pas un chien ! Elle avait décidé de le rejoindre au champ de bataille et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, non rien.

Sur cette décision elle partit en direction de l'île. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de bateau mais elle avait son pouvoir qu'il l'aiderait à traverser la mer. Elle se mit en route.

Elle arriva un peu plus tard que Mihawk sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup de prisonniers étaient déjà capturés mais il en restait encore.

Mihawk ne l'avait pas remarqué et c'était tant mieux car sinon elle se ferait remonter les bretelles. Il était en plein combat avec un homme qui tenait deux barres de fer, qu'il maniait avec agilité. Le prisonnier se lança sur le faucon. Il savait manier ses deux barres ce qui rendait la tâche de Mihawk plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il esquivait pour ne pas se prendre un coup qui pourrait lui faire très mal car l'utilisateur de ces barres avait une force peu commune. Peut-être qu'il avait une grande force mais il se fatiguait très vite, ce qui donna au faucon un avantage qu'il utilisa à bon escient. Quand pour lui ce fut le meilleur moment il contre-attaqua et en moins de cinq secondes le prisonnier se retrouvait au sol dans les vaps.

Pérona avait regardé le spectacle avec une grande attention. A cause de cela elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un homme se tenait près d'elle. Lui était équipé d'une épée. Il la surprit et elle sursauta ou lieu de se défendre elle se prit un coup d'épée dans sa hanche droite, elle sortit alors un cri strident.

Ce n'était pas une simple épée, non. Elle le sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui lui vidait son sang mais aussi son pouvoir, au non c'était la pierre marine. Quand elle s'en rendit compte elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger.

 **\- Tu vas mourir, petite rose,** hurla le prisonnier.

Elle ferma les yeux en attendant le coup fatal qui n'arriva pas, alors elle rouvrit les yeux et elle vue Mihawk entrain de se battre contre celui qui devait être son bourreau. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car ses yeux se fermèrent, elle s'évanouit à cause de l'effet de la pierre.

Mihawk tourna quelques secondes la tête pour voir qu'elle n'était plus consciente. La colère bouillonnait en lui, il n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti ça, il se surprenait, plus il était avec elle et plus il se découvrait des faces cachées.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus penser à la rose, il se remit dans son combat contre l'épéiste. Il n'était pas très fort, il fut vite battu.

Œil de faucon avait enfin terminé le travail qu'on lui avait assigné, il repartit donc chez lui en prenant bien soin d'emporter avec lui cette jeune fille qui ne lui causait que des soucis. Elle dormait paisiblement malgré le sang qui coulait de la plaie qui était sur sa hanche.

Arrivé dans sa demeure, il l'allongea dans un lit. Il prit sa trousse à pharmacie et commença à la soigner. Elle se réveilla après avoir compris qu'il avait du lui enlever le haut de sa robe. Elle se retrouvait en sous vêtements et elle cacha sa poitrine en un mouvement brusque.

 **\- Pervers mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Cria-t-elle.  
 **\- Arrête de bouger sinon ta plaie va plus s'ouvrir,** ordonna-t-il.

Elle regarda alors sa hanche infectée et en même temps elle regarda où elle se trouvait et elle eut une illumination de ce qui c'était passé un peu plutôt dans la journée. Elle lâcha ses bras et chuchota en rougissant :

 **\- Excuse-moi.**  
 **\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas écouter toi.**

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. A cause de ses mots elle se sentit honteuse. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais rien écouté peut-être que cette fois elle aurait du, ça lui aurait permis de ne pas se faire ridiculiser ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Il continuait à la soigner avec une grande précaution de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il termina par lui mettre un bandage qu'elle garderait pendant un petit moment.

En tout cas, elle ressentait que ses forces revenaient ses fantômes adorés étaient revenus près d'elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec eux, mais aussi avec l'homme qui l'avait soigné.

Avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, elle le remercia pensant qu'elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est si il n'était pas intervenu.

Pérona resta au château de Juraquille Mihawk un bon moment, le temps qu'elle puisse guérir.

\- **Joyeux anniversaire Mihawk !**

La rose avait déboulé dans le bureau du brun avec enthousiasme, ses fantômes avec elle et un gâteau à moitié grillé dans les mains.

 **\- Tu ne taperas jamais à la porte, n'est ce pas ?** Dit-il impassible, refermant son journal.

 **\- Ou lieu de te plaindre, goûte mon gâteau,** ordonnait-elle en lui tendant le plat qui n'avait pas l'air appétissant.

Le Juraquille eut un rictus, Pérona avait fait des efforts pour lui. Il prit la cuillère qui se situait sur le plateau et commença à manger une part qu'il faillit recracher mais qu'il fit semblant d'aimer, il ne voulait pas la vexer.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- C'est bon.**

Son visage était radieux de ce compliment mais elle se reprit vite pour ne pas ruiner sa réputation de fille râleuse.

\- **Mais ne crois pas que je t'en ferais tous les jours, c'est seulement car c'est un évènement spécial !**

 **\- Et quel est mon cadeau ?** Demandait Mihawk amusé des réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Elle parut surprise et embarrassée de la question, elle n'avait pas prévu de présent tellement absorbée à vouloir faire un gâteau présentable. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle se rapprocha du brun et prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être trop spontanée et irréfléchie. Elle n'avait même pas demandé son consentement et si il la rejetait ? Cette supposition fut annulée car le brun se laissa faire et même mieux encore il répondit à son baiser.

A contre cœur, la rose enleva ses lèvres de celles du brun.

 **\- C'était ton cadeau,** murmurait-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

 **\- Je ne me souviens plus de mon cadeau, pourrais-tu recommencer ?**

La rose rougit, il pouvait-être très entreprenant. Elle colla une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- Cette fois-ci c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, mais ne te fais pas d'idées ça ne t'arrivera pas tous les jours de recevoir mes baisers,** dit-elle d'un ton hautain mais avec les joues rouges qui disaient le contraire, il na fallait pas qu'elle perde sa réputation de capricieuse.

 **\- C'est ça ...**

Cette fois ce fut le brun qui l'embrassa ...

* * *

J'espère que cette OS vous aura plu? Faite le moi savoir!

Kiss Monkey D


End file.
